Eres mi hermanastra?
by Chibinaruhina
Summary: El llego inesperadamente a mi vida y la cambio por completo. Mi estilo de vida era agitado pero ahora lo es al lado de ella. Juntos somos el mejor equipo. Aun que tarde en darme cuenta, que ella era la indicada, el era el indicado, El era, ella era, Mi hermanastra, Mi hermanastro.


**Eres mi hermanastra?**

Una mañana un chico de cabello corto y oscuro se encontraba volviendo de la preparatoria, directo a su casa. –Ya llegue! –Hijo tenemos que hablar! –Que sucede mamá? –Ven siéntate, quizás sea demasiado como para decírtelo asi de repente, siéntate si… ¿ -ahh.. Esta bien, estas muy rara sabes.. Tsk. –No me hables de tu que sigo siendo tu madre!. Una enfurecida madre golpea a un pobre Gray, pero que ecena mas graciosa, un chico de apenas 15 años hablándole a su madre de manera tan irrespetuosa hacia ver a su familia una muy relajada. A sus vecinos al verlos por la ventana les parecía que el era un mal hijo y que daba mal ejemplo a los jóvenes. Siempre llevaba la camisa desabrochada y se dejaban ver sus boxers al caminar. Ademas de que hiba en moto a la escuela. No hacia mas que dejar ver que era un bandalo. Y todos los vecinos mantenían la distancia de dicho chico ya que lo consideraban una mala influencia y que mas decir del tatuaje de su pecho, todos decían que era parte de una especie de banda clandestina y muy peligrosa y sus pendientes le daban ese toque peligroso que para cualquier chica sin un tornillo o la gran mayoría de las chicas siendo sinceras consideran sexy y muy atrayente.

-Bueno, que era lo que querías decirme?. –Que dejes de andar por ahí con la camisa desabrochada y la moto a todo lo que da! Y quítate esos pendiente cuando estes en la escuela, das una pésima imagen a esta casa y a ti mismo!. –Te recuerdo que tu tienes un perforación en el ombligo y un tatuaje en el hombro, además de que la moto era tuya, me dijiste que si la arreglaba me la regalabas, no recuerdas?. Tu me ayudaste a escoger los pendientes y me llevaste a tatuarme el pecho. Con una expresión algo regañada aun mantenía su compostura como madre y la autoridad de esa casa. –Si no vaz a decir nada, ire a cambiarme, ire a ver a los muchachos. –ahh, con una gotita estilo anime y tratando de desviar la mirada forzosa y obviamente; No… no era nada… te digo después. –Bien estare arriba. –Ahhh dejo salir un enorme suspiro de desahogo.

-Omaera! –Gray!, -Llegas a tiempo! – Si, -Si, -Te esperábamos! -hehe, con una brillaste sonrisa de costado a costado. –Las tienen listas? –Si. –Hay un par mas en buenas condiciones. – Por fin podremos salir con ellas. – Pero nada como la tuya, es un clásico!. –Si, era de mi madre, es increíble, gracias por arreglarla! –Ah no te preocupes por eso, esta bien. –Estando contigo puedo conocer a muchas chicas sexys. –Siempre te rodean y tu siempre frio como el hielo! –No las rechazes tan despiadadamente! –Si lo haces tan rápido ella salen corriendo, en cambio si tardas un poco, podemos consolarlas cuando las rechazes. –Esta bien, esta bien.. vere que puedo hacer. En realidad a mi no me interesan esas cosas. –Boss usted siempre igual, ya llegara la chica que se adueñe de su corazón. –No creo que eso pase. –Ya vera que si Bossu. –Bueno chicos, quieren salir a probarlas? – Espere bossu, tenemos que saber donde patrulla esta noche la policía, podrían encontrarnos y quitárnoslas, recuerde que nuestras licencias son falsas… -No les pasaría eso si no se las hubieran prohibido por aquel incidente. –Tiene razón bossu, pero la licencia de usted es por parte de su madre y debe viajar con un adulto, usted tampoco esta salvado del todo. –Tsk. –Bien, esperaremos.

-Oye no hibas a llegar mañana por la mañana? -Si, pero ella quería venir antes. Ya esta incrita en la escuela y no quería perder clases. Dice que le emociona, que es como iniciar de cero. –Lo que pasa es que aun no… no le eh dicho. –Que? , bueno no te preocupes, podemos decirle juntos. –Lo que pasa es que… nunca le dije que tenia una relación contigo. Y pues… -Oh.. eso si será un problema… pero no te preocupes, vas a ver que podremos decirle juntos.

-Bossu! Cuidado! –Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah –Se encuentra bien? –Si solo tengo unos raspones y alguno que otro moretón. –Bossu necesitamos llevarlo a un hospital. –No! Llevenme a la guarida. –Esta bien. –Auuchhh, puedes tener mas cuidado? – Boss, lo siento, pero necesitamos desinfectarle las heridas. –Ahh, esta bien. Saben que paso con la moto? –Glup. Ahh la motosicleta esta algo abollada. –Que? – Usted choco de frente con una pared al ZIgzagear, se bajo antes pero la moto tenia el acelerador a todo lo que daba. –Diablos. Tiene solución? –Quizas comprando partes nuevas. Pero necesitamos hacer eso mañana. Hoy se trata de usted, por favor descanse, lo llevaremos a su casa. –Esta bien, gracias omaera.

Por que abran tantas cajas en la entrada, pareciera que alguien se muda… o que abra pronto una venta de garaje. Espero que no se le aya ocurrido tocar alguna cosa de mi cuarto! Agh.. bueno no es momento para ponerse a pensar en esas estúpidas cajas, necesito llegar a mi habitación. Un distraído Gray no noto un inusual letrero justo en su propia habitación. –Incluso en el pasillo hay cajas?... –ahhh por fin llegue a mi habitación. Un cansado chico de cabello oscuro se tiro en su cama sin notar algo muy peculiar. ..

TOC TOC. –Ya es de dia.. tienen que levantarse para ir a la escuela! –Mamá… no quiero ir a la escuela.. estoy cansado… -Despiertala y bajen. –Que la despierte?, a quien? Un Gray avergonzado y bastante sorprendido se encontró a una chica peliazul durmiendo justo al lado de el con una cara similar a la que ponen los gatos cuando están muy comodos. –Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaa-Ya despertó. –Si, ya despertó.

-Por que gritas?, -No te dijeron que dormiríamos en la misma habitación? –Pero..Peroo eres una chica! –Y tu eres un chico, dime algo que no sepa -Ahh! Por que estas en mi habitación?, por que no duermes en otro lado? –Por que no sales de aquí? –No voy a salir! Esta es MI habitación. –Bueno me cambiare delante de ti. Una sensual chica de cabello azul y mirada algo inexpresiva comenzó a dejar caer una pijama de una sola pieza por sus blancos hombros, dejando casi ver sus bien proporcionados senos, cuando un avergonzado chico salio corriendo de la habitación. –Esta me las pagaras!

-Que sucede aquí, mama!, quien es esa que esta metida en mi cuarto?, quien es ese? –Hola hijo querido, buenos días!, que esta pasando aquí? –Bueno, sucede que me case y este es mi esposo y la de allá arriba es su hija, y vivirán con nosotros un tiempo, hasta que consigamos un residencia adecuada para los 4. –Ah con que era eso.. Y UNA MIERDA. Por que no me dijiste eso antes?, cuando se casaron? Cuando paso todo esto? –Paso hace un año, pero el tenia trabajos que hacer que lo llevaban a viajar por meses y nos manteníamos comunicados por correo electrónico y cartas. Hasta ahora su trabajo se estabilizo y por fin pudo mudarse con nosotros, el vivía en un apartamento para dos y nuestra casa era lo ideal para una familia aun con el faltante de espacio. –y quien es esa chica? –Se llama Juvia-chan y como tu siempre rechazas a las chicas no vi inconveniente en que la tuvieras en tu cuarto, ella necesita un lugar donde dormir y tienes un cuarto grande, no seas egoísta! –Egoista yo?, sabes tienes razón que egoísta eh sido por no aprobar todo el primer segundo que me lo dijiste. –Me voy a la escuela. –Espera llévate a Juvia-chan, iran a la misma escuela, por favor dejala en la dirección si no es mucho pedir. –Aghhh! –Juvia-chan por favor síguelo, el te llevara a la escuela. –Bien, Muchas gracias por hospedarnos en su hogar. –ohh que educada chica! –Salio a su Padre. MUA MUA MUA (corazón, corazón, corazon).

-No estas molesta de que no pidieran tu opinión? –Ya lo sabia. Ademas es de humanos enamorarse, yo no puedo opinar al respecto de su relación, estoy feliz de que padre sea feliz. –Tsk, eres molesta sabes?. –Esta es la escuela? –Si adelantate yo no quiero entrar a clases. –Deberias hacerlo. –Tks.. te llevare a la dirección y me voy, esta bien? –Jum.. Bueno. –Señor director, ella es nueva aquí y necesita instrucciones de su clase y sus materias. –Oh señor Fullbuster cuantas veces le eh dicho que no ande por ahí con la camisa desabotonada y con esos aretes, además los zapatos se cambian en la entrada. –Si, si, señor, ya lo escuche.. –Vuelve aquí por ella, van a estar en la misma clase, te la dejo a tu cargo para que la guies, y no te puedes quejar, que bien podría suspenderte por quebrantar las reglas tantas veces. –Ahh… bien, esta bien!. Yo me encargo. –Gracias, que amable señor Fullbuster. –Es por aquí Juvia.

-Esta es nuestra clase. O no aquí viene…es Erz..a -Me dijeron que te saltaste las clases de nuevo. –a no, bueno si pero esta bien, no pasa nada. –claro que pasa, si continuas asi pronto reprobaras y aras ver mal a nuestra escuela Fairy Tail, y yo como Kaichou no puedo permitirte hacer algo asi, te ayudare a estudiar para que pases tus materias y tráelo a el también. –A el? Por que? Es mi casa, no lo quiero ahí. Y además no es un buen momento. –Ahh..Juvia puedes ayudarme?... Ah Juvia donde estas….AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

-Fui regañado y ahora tengo que estudiar. –Eso te pasa por faltar a clases. –hey por lo menos yo no me quedo dormido ni traigo a mi mascota todos los días a clases. –Happy es happy el no es una mascota! No le hables de ese modo ¿quieres pelear? –Adelante! Vamos. Dos guapos chicos se encontraban frente a frente gritándose y apunto de comenzar una pelea cuando una rubia intervino.

-Podrian por favor detenerse. Se que asi son ustedes pero el maestro acaba de llegar… -¿Qué? …al unisono se escucho, encontrando a un muy molesto maestro. –Fuera de mi clase, a la dirección, haber si Macarov-san puede hacer algo con ustedes. –Si.. –Si.. Dos increíbles chicos salieron muy regañados de una clase que aun no comenzaba mientras tanto. –Eres nueva verdad? –Si, -Por favor podrias presentarte a la clase? –Buenos días, mi nombre es Juvia Loxar encantada de conocerlos. –Bien tu haciento es por aya. –Muy bien gracias. –bien sigamos con la clase. –Bienvenida, mi nombre es Lucy Heartfilia y ella es levy un gusto, nos encantaría ser tus amigas, y lo que necesites aquí estamos. –Ahh Gracias, muchas gracias, Juvia se siente muy feliz.

-De nuevo aquí? –Macarov-sensei bueno vera. –Natsu, Gray! Uff por favor no pelen delante del maestro, ya sabe que se molesta mucho. –Lo sabemos Macarov-sensei. –Bueno tomen unos dulces y hablemos, no creo que su maestro los deje volver al salón. -Usted es genial Oiashi.

~YA EN CASA~

-Te dejo, supongo ya te habras aprendido el camino para ir y venir de la escuela a la casa no?, Bueno yo me voy. –A donde vaz, no crees que quizás tu madre se preocupe? –Eso no es de tu incumbencia. –Espera deberíamos entrar los dos, salimos juntos porque no volver juntos? –Lo siento, esas cosas no me van, adiós.

ANTERIORMENTE EN CLASES

-QUE HACES AQUÍ FEA! ESTE ES NUESTRO BAÑO! SI QUIERES ESTAR AQUÍ TIENES QUE PAGAR! –pero… esto… es un baño… que pertenece a la escuela… -QUE DIJISTE? ME ACABAS DE INSULTAR CIERTO? –A ELLA CHICAS! –Que? Es encerio? –Dejenla en paz! –Quien eres tu? Su angel guardian? –si la defiendes, nos iremos contra ti de ahora en adelante. –Dejenla dije! –Bien, ya estas advertida, a ella chicas! –Ahhhhhhhhhhhh. Ayúdame! –Lo siento este ahora es tu problema, adiós. -Que?...

Que crueles son estas personas.. oigan acaso esta lloviendo? Pero estamos en pleno verano? Se formaron unas nubes alrededor de la escuela.. eso es muy extraño…


End file.
